I Hear You
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Sam hears Dean and a girl in the next room. Trouble is, he can't stop listening. Wincest.
1. I hear you in the room next door

**Title: **I Hear You

**Warning: **Wincest and some PWP - kinda.

**Prompt:** Sam gets off on hearing Dean and a girl having it off.

**Song:** Love Bites – Def Leppard

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, obviously

**Notes: **This was thought of at an ungodly hour while texting FreekyDisaster18 and it shamelessly includes myself, FreekyDisaster18 and JewDrop91 :-)

Review if you like it, if you don't get of my profile before I cock my shotgun ;)

* * *

><p><span>DEAN<span>

At the bar Dean sipped a Jack Daniels, eyeing the customers. Sam had gone home, insisting he had work to do, and he shied away the minute a cougar put her hand on his thigh. Dean chuckled to himself at the thought. _Oh Sammy._ He hummed along to a Dire Straits song that pumped along the speakers, when she caught his eye.

Sitting with two other girls there was a small brunette. One of the friends was short like her with similar cropped hair, and the other – taller - had lovely ginger curls that Dean could lose his hands in. But his eyes drifted back to the small brunette who was drinking shots with the ginger haired girl, and they high-fived at what could be a fourth shot, he wasn't sure. She wore an AC/DC t-shirt and her short hair had bangs that went across her eyes. Like Sam's. Huh. She was built stocky, and a smaller rack than what he normally goes for, but she looked a bit new, different and kinky. Dean caught her eye and she looked down at her shot, and then back up with a smirk. The ginger haired girl whispered something and he saw the brunette lick her lips.

'They're not local, drifted in a couple of weeks ago' the bartender said lowly, making Dean jump. The bartender was older than he was, in his forties, and he nodded over to the booth of girls.

'Cheers, can I get a JD for the brunette in the band t-shirt?' he asked and he wrote on a napkin. 'Nice shirt :)' and the guy put it under her drink when he brought it over. Dean downed his own glass and winked when he noticed her read the napkin and look up. She winked back, with a nod of appreciation. It wasn't long after there was a push and shove between the two friends of the brunette, egging her on, that the chick got up and walked over. She put herself next to Dean, and leaned on his shoulder.

'Hi there' she said, and Dean was shocked. English accent, oh Sam where are you right now?

'Hey, I'm Drake' he smirked and she held out a hand.

'Michelle. Where's your friend?' she asked.

'He uh, y'know, didn't feel to good'

'Shame. You feeling good Drake?' and Dean could swear it was never this quick.

'I'm pretty cool, yeah. You're not from around here so what brings you to the cosy town New Birmingham?' he asked, and she sipped his Jack Daniels.

'Keeping on the low down and making new friends' she answered.

'Well you've already made one, but aren't you're friends going to be a little lonely?' he asked, his eyes drifting to the two girls, who were chatting and the other brunette saluted him, before getting back to the conversation.

'They'll be okay, unless you're saying you can handle _all _of us?' she said biting her lip. Dean actually blinked for a moment. He did not expect that. Wow. He was going to lie, but a voice in the back of his head – sounded like Sam or Missouri – told him just to go with what you've got.

'You seem like a wild card enough on your own' and he raked his eyes up and down her body. She blushed. Dean looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11.42. 'I'll meet you out front in ten minutes' he brushed his knuckles against her warm lips. With that, he hopped off the stool and left the bar. The cool hair shimmied across his hair, and Dean took out his phone texting Sam in the process of walking to the Impala.

_Got a chick coming back. You okay?_

A moment later the reply came through with: _Yeah, just don't be too loud. _

He had an urge to say that it wasn't _him _that was loud, but Sam would probably go all prissy. Dad was away, and they had booked in with that week-to-week hotel while he was gone. He leant on the Impala and waited a bit, until he saw her come out. Her eyes widened at the sight of the car, and Dean knew he was in for something good. It worked on every girl, Sam had even said: Are you sure it isn't just the car? So Dean had chucked the candy apple he was eating across at his brother. Bitch.

He pushed the girl – Michelle? Michelle – against the frameworks and kissed her. He knew that most chicks had to be opened up and slowly undone with soft caresses. Not this one. She had her hands on his chest in seconds, but she wasn't a slut. Just knew what she liked. Sam would be proud of him.

It didn't take long after driving back to the hotel, where she had kissed and bit his neck, to open the door and slip her inside. It was quite, so either Sam was asleep or just trying hard not to disturb. She moaned into his mouth, and he got his hands under her shirt. He pulled her lightly towards his bedroom, and she was attached to him the entire way, and when her knees legs hit the bed she tumbled backwards, laughing, and therefore getting Dean on top of her. He ground his hips when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

SAM

Sam had got the text about Dean and some girl had had picked up at the bar, he'd replied as quickly as he could. He had heard the door open and close, he was trained y'know, but at least Dean was keeping it down. Sam sat on his bed with Self Defence chapter of a Law book open at his lap. Sam had written on the side in pencil 'does not apply to supernatural creatures', which he rubbed off feeling about five years old. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't be bothered to do any work. He could hear the fumble from the next room, but he tried not to think about it. That was probably the one normal thing about his and Dean's set up, Dean was the brother was always bought girls home, and Sam wasn't.

He could just picture the girl Dean had bought back. She'd be five foot five or a bit taller, blond or redhead and got a double D rack. Yeah that pretty much summed his brother's type up to a 't'. Sam rolled his eyes at himself. Girls loved him, and seemed to go on heat mode when around him, that was unless Dean was out of his league. 'Cause with every guy, some girls are going to reject them, that was just fact. Dean had a habit of getting shot down by the smarter ones. Heh. They saw through his act within five seconds, which was a pity really because his brother wasn't a stupid redneck. On the contrary, Dean was quite smart, but his need for a stupid brovado around girls was - well let's just say he's lucky he's good looking.

Sam had gone back to the hotel because the older lady – well she was about forty – had crooned in his ear and slid a hand up his thigh. Sam wasn't against older women taking younger partners, and it wasn't as if she wasn't attractive, but Sam just _couldn't_. It made him self-conscious. Not that his brother, the King of the Sex Society helped him out. No, in fact Dean helped the lady, telling her how smart and athletic, and oh that's all very flattering, but why did he have to pimp Sam out? Dean says about the 'Winchester gene' which apparently made all the men ten times hotter than the average male.

Sam often wondered why it was that people thought they were a couple. Then again, they looked, sounded, and acted nothing alike for the majority of the time. Most cashier, desk clerk, homes salesman would take one look between Dean and Sam and assume they were a couple. Not friends, not brothers, but a couple. Sam had come to expect it. Seemed like the only time someone didn't believe they were together was when they said so, or Dean was happily getting off with the nearest sorority cheerleader.

Sam shut his eyes, and got up, deciding he needed a drink before he tried to get some sleep. His ears had mostly blocked the moans. Sam got up, put his book to the side, and walked out of his room.

It was one of those times when he should have walked past and ignore the activity in the room, but no, Sam's brain came to a screeching halt when he noticed the door was ajar. He internally cursed the designers of the room who thought it was brilliant to put the bed in the place that even with the door a bit open, you could see everything.

Why wasn't he looking away, and walking on to do what he wanted to do? Get a drink that was it.

Sam's body stood rigid to the floor, and he could see the outline of the girl underneath Dean. Why did he even want to? What was his obsession with knowing Dean's preferences? He didn't expect to see what he saw.

He saw the slither of a smaller girl, with creamy white skin and a shock of short dark hair. It was like his own, in the way it was cut…

Sam grit his teeth and lowered his eyes, his cheeks heating up. Jesus, this was bad in all kinds of ways.

Right, he knows now he can walk away?

Nope. Sam looked up, and saw Dean's hips do a screw grind and the girl – whose name his brother had probably already forgotten – let out a whimper. Her hands came up to his shoulders and she scraped her nails along his tanned back.

That back, that was strong and carved like it was out of marble. Sam missed the feel of Dean's skin, and what he meant by that was when he was little, he missed the hugs Dean would give even if he was topless, just to show that he cared.

Dean's grunt, bought Sam's head swimming back to the scene before him. Sam knew what he was about to do was illegal, and just wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was already hard, and he hadn't even noticed until he took his eyes off Dean. Putting his hand in his sweatpants, he leant against the doorframe, and slowly jacked off.

He tried to tell himself it was the girl that he listened to, but it wasn't. He couldn't even lie to himself! Her moans got breathier and Sam wanted, desperately, to will all of it to go away. He had to bit his lip till he nearly tasted blood to stop any sound coming out of himself. Screwed his eyes up, but all he saw was Dean. It that didn't make his brain stop and the need rush around his body faster, he didn't know what.

He looked again, because, what was he doing to himself? Reminding himself of the little thing he left to go to Stanford for? Yeah… he went to Stanford because he had a brother who would torment him in more ways than one. Just be an older brother and make jokes about everything Sam did, but also be the one guy in town who had girls and boys alike lining up at the door.

He moaned through his teeth, and luckily he wasn't that loud, managing to clamp a hand over his mouth. Not that Dean would hear, Sam peeked past the gap. No, his brother shuts off in times like these. He was close, and from what Sam could hear, so were they. Need must have taken over his brain, because what he saw, for a moment was not the girl, but himself. It was the dark, floppy hair. Sam gulped and looked away. All he could see was himself, and Dean…

The sound of the somewhat cheap headboard smacked against the wall, and Sam could feel his knees giving way. His breath was ragged, and he twisted his grip, sending sharp jolts of pleasure straight through his groin. He felt incredibly grateful when her climax happened at the same time as his own. Her louder moans, covered his own that dribbled out with his eyes shut, and a spurt of white heat, Dean clouding his senses.

He froze and then panicked as their voices carried to the door. Realisation of what he had done made him gulp and his hand had a wet stripe across it. He darted into the bathroom, shutting the door.

DEAN

She was tight, and she was so close he felt her fingers dig into his biceps making him groan.

'Sammm…' he whispered through clenched teeth, and it came out as a hiss. But it was screamed inside his head. Brown hair splayed against the pillow and she licked her lips, coming down from a high as she climaxed at the same time as him. He kissed her on the lips, and she pushed up on her elbows.

She left not long after, he told her he'd call her, and she said she knew he wouldn't. The chick – Michelle – was more like Sam with every word. He had chucked on his jeans to walk her to the door.

'You a'right Sammy?'

'Yup' and he frowned; the sound came from the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard noise of movement earlier, but he was imagining it surely. Dean shook his head.

'Don't fall sleep in there' he called, leaving Sam and going back into his room.

_The next morning Dean gloated to Sam, and Sam just did his shake of the head and light laugh. Because what the other didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? _


	2. I see you walking on the shop floor

'Yeah, I know that full well… it's just….Hel.. Hel…Helen… Put Emma on the phone!'

Sam glanced to his right along the aisle in the superstore. A short girl carrying a basket that bumped against her leg, and a phone in the other hand, was talking loudly, and clearly not communicating properly to whoever was on the other end. She had floppy brown hair, with a fringe, and wore a check shirt that was turned up at the elbows. She had creamy white skin.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked away. He realised who it was it. The accent, the size, the hair. It was the girl Dean had… had…

It was the girl Dean had fucked and Sam had watched. What he did was wrong, and immoral, and just bad. But why couldn't he help himself? This hadn't been the first time. And by that he didn't mean he had watched his brother have sex, no God no, never. Just, he remembered when he had gone through puberty and hormones went off the scale. Dean had told him he was at an awkward stage. Goofy geeky to handsome geeky was his brother's exact words. Sam had thrown a pencil at him.

But life with Dean suddenly became so much harder. It wasn't that Dean was being any more irritating, just that he looked different in Sam's teenage eyes. Sam began to see what was so attractive about his brother. Actually that was wrong; he knew full well before that, that Dean could be a designer model if he wanted to. However, noting it is not the same as feeling it. Sam felt the want that flared in his gut when Dean was bent over, topless, working on the Impala. A car Sam became jealous of that fine summer afternoon.

He had reasoned with himself, that thinking about Dean was bordering bad. But when images of Dean were the only things getting him off at night, things tipped into hellish quarters.

Now, Sam was stood in an aisle with the same girl his brother had fucked the night before. Normally he doesn't notice, probably because normally they have left the town the next day. This time though, they didn't. Dean wanted to stick around. Not that Sam could tell you why, because for all he knew his Dean this was a mystery.

There were moments where he wished he was confronted with a six foot succubus rather than deal with the situation. This was one of those times.

They were only a few shoppers in the store, and Sam had only gone in to pick up some supplies. He was sort of done anyhow, he could just go and pay. Go, and pay, and hope that he never saw the girl again. Yes. That was what he was going to do.

_Ah damn. _Dean said he wanted those noodles. Great, they were further down the aisle.

'Okay, so _you _want the southern fried, and Helen want's the sweet chilli one? Okay. Is that it? Yeah… I know she's going to want details… what can I say he was well built and hot… stop laughing!…See you guys in a half hour' the girl cut off her phone and grumbled to herself.

Sam doing his best to ignore her but when she huffed and asked him a direct question that was quite a hard task.

'Hey, sorry to bother you. It's just you're taller than me so, could you get me packet of southern fried noodles please?' she asked.

Sam, ever the gentleman, felt conflicted. His nicety reigned at he took a few steps to her, and scanned for the packet. He found them and reached up. He could feel her eyes on him, the entire time. He turned, and handed them to her. Man, she was tiny. Couldn't be more than 5ft 2? Wow. Sam could have picked her up in his arms with ease and she could have got the packet herself.

'Thanks, this is what happens when you get sent to do the supply rounds' she grinned, and her brown eyes glimmered. Sam flashed the famous Winchester smile, which made her eyebrows knot slightly. Like something occurred to her.

'You were at the bar yesterday. I thought you looked familiar'

'Yeah, not really a big bar guy, so'

'Your friend, uhm Drake, you're…' and Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Dean was Drake and he was…

'Scott, hi.' He felt ridiculous even saying it. She held out her hand to him so he took it.

'Michelle. It's good to know there are some people in this town who are travelling through like my friends and I'

'Like us, we don't really like staying too long in the same area, Drake gets bored'

'I know the feeling. Uhm…' she drifted for a moment, and then returned 'This is going to sound really weird and really mean, and I can understand if you can't answer, but-' she hedged, looking uncomfortable.

_Uh oh. _Sam didn't know what to do, or what to say to her.

'But does Drake have a recent ex?' she finished and that really wasn't the question he was expecting. He frowned because no, Dean didn't have a recent ex.

'Uh' and Sam's usual eloquence failed him. His embarrassment must have been shout from the rooftops clear as she stammered.

'In fact it's none of my business really. Sorry. Oh god' and she cringed, offering a forced smiled.

'See you around?' Sam tried and she nodded, cursing under her breath.

'Yeah, say hi to Drake for me' and she dumped the noodles into her bag and set off down the aisle.

Later that day Sam was back at the motel and even told Dean that he who he met.

'Really? Compliment me, did she?' and Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was a chauvinist sometimes, seriously?

'No she said you were the worst she had in a few states' Sam smirked and Dean just growled at him.

'You're funny Sammy. She's on my top 10 though. C'mon seriously, tell you anything?'

What the hell was Dean so twitchy about?

'No, I helped get her a pot of noodles and that's about it' he pulled his laptop towards him and tapped on the keys, avoiding Dean's stare.

'Pot noddles? Why?'

'She couldn't reach. I didn't know you had a height kink Dean' and Sam scrolled down the town's cite.

His brother just scoffed. 'Yeah it makes me feel real superior, c'mon Sam what's the attitude?' and Sam didn't have to look up to know Dean had pulled a chair over to sit opposite him.

'_Oh just that I jerked off to you and the girl I bumped into this morning, that's nothing, want to go get lunch?'_

Is what he thought.

What he said was, 'Just tired, okay?' and Dean narrowed his eyes at him, before getting up again and searching the bag for the noodles he wanted.

After Sam had to ignore his brother's display of eating, the slurping was getting on his nerves more than anything; Dean proclaimed he was still hungry. So off to a diner they went.

Now Sam wasn't a religious man or anything, but he would really believe than someone somewhere hated him. When Sam sat down on one of the booths lazily when Dean was at the counter ordering and winking at the waitress, guess who sat next to him in the booth?

You guessed it, Michelle and a friend who was dark haired and Sam had nearly walked into her with a drink last night. Michelle was speaking lowly and Sam felt mean from listening I, because it was rude, but thinking about what Dean said earlier if she had any dirt on him…

'His friend said that he didn't have an ex and looked horrified when I asked'

'You say friend…'

'The tall one, floppy hair. One who almost knocked you over last night?' and Sam froze cringing.

'Oh mhhm Sasquatch. Maybe it's his…'

'What?'

'Maybe this friend has a sister Sammy and that's who _Drake _was referring to' and Sam heard her shrug.

'Why would you name your kids Scott and Sammy?'

'I don't know. Maybe they were friends and they tried something else or…I don't know you're meant have Gaydar'

'But that doesn't make any sense. I supposed the name Sammy is unisex. I've known a boy and girl named Sam'

'Mhmm. Saying someone else's name in bed is a no no. Why do you care anyway, you are one night stand girl, you don't get attached'

'I'm not bloody attached. It's just it irks me, you know?'

'Hey, dearies let go' and a girl who was at the counter held up a few bags and Michelle and the other girl got up.

They left out the door with a ping, and Dean took one look briefly behind him. Sam couldn't move because of what he heard. Dean had said a name during… he'd said…Sa

'Sammy, let's go' and Sam just stared at his brother. When he didn't move Dean's brows knotted and he moved closer to see if Sam was okay. Sam jumped when Dean clicked his fingers in front of Sam's face.

'Yeah, okay I'm comin'' and he got to his feet, his legs feeling close to jelly.


End file.
